The Darkness Is Reborn Again
by Death Snake
Summary: A ancient sith lord has risen again and no one can stop him this time. Rated M: gore, language, and etc. I do not own star wars.
1. Idea Page

**Sup guys, sorry in advance if you thought this was a actual chapter. This is actually a idea area, the actual first chapter will start in a couple a weeks. First things first, the reason I'm making this is because the Shadow of Revan DLC is coming out soon and another reason is Revan is just badass. In this story Revan will be in command of remnants of the Sith and mandalorian from KOTOR and SWTOR. Another thing one of my favorite toys from the Rakatan Empire comes back. This is deferentially an AU and someone from the Jedi Order will be Revan's new apperntice but who should it be? That's where you guys come in, should it be someone from the Clone Wars stroy line or an OC? If it's an OC come up a name, a race, clothing, and a lightsaber color for them. For Revan how ever I really don't care if it's a dude or a chick you guys can fight over that and he/she's armor is the old style with the red mandalorian mask with his/her's old armor. They will be carrying a red or purple color lightsaber, maybe both. Anyways leave me a comment and ect. If you want to help out with this story just PM me.**

**- Death Snake signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hello everybody, I know I said the first chapter would come out in a couple a weeks but I just what'd to put something out that showed what this story would look like. And if anyone wants a specific person to be Revan's apprentice just leave the name in the comments or PM me. If you want an Oc to be his apprentice just leave the race, a name, and if you want what color their lightsaber is. If you want to help me with this story just PM me and send some story ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>Bridge of the Sith Harrower-class dreadnought Leviathan II, orbiting Rakata Prime<em>

On the bridge of the Leviathan II a figure in a black robes was staring though a window that looked out into the vacuum of space. The figure's black robes showed marks and pieces missing from many battles. His hood covered his face but still revealed part of his mask. His armor underneath his robes were black, red, and had little bit of gold detail on the chest piece.

"My lord, I have some good news." An Imperial officer said as he walked from the elevators. The dark lord turned and looked at the Imperial officer, he was the rank of Admiral. The Admiral was a small but skinner looking man with dark brown hair. "The prototype hyperdrive is in place and rest of our forces are in carbon-freezing chambers."

"Then give the order, Admiral." Said metallic disfigured voice coming from the dark lord.

"Yes my lord." The Admiral turned to the rest of the bridge and started yelling orders. In couple of minutes the ship went into hyperspace but this time it didn't look like it normally would, instead the blue was replaced by red and the white replace by black colors.

"Sir, we should be exiting hyperspace about now." Said a female officer. When the ship exited hyperspace they couldn't believe what they saw, a fleet of strange looking ships that where mainly white with red details.

"My lord what are your orders?" the Admiral asked nervously. The dark lord felt a great presence in the force.

"Multiple Jedi warriors are on board one of those ships. Destroy them all!" the Sith lord finally spoke.

_Bridge of the Guardian, orbiting Naboo_

"General Kenobi, we just picked up three undefined ships approaching fast." Said the Captain of the Guardian.

"Is it the Separatist?" asked the Jedi calmly.

"No sir-" the Captain was cut off when one of the ships appeared into view. The ship was little bit bigger than the Venator-class ship itself.

"That impossible! Captain get Master Yoda up here right away and start firing on that ship!"

"Yes, Sir! You heard him open fire, send out our fighters right away!" after the captain give the orders the entire republic fleet of eleven ships open fired. From every ship fighters were coming out of their hangars and started heading straight towards the large gray ship.

"Master Obi Wan, problem there is?" asked the green Jedi Master as he walked onto the bridge. Following him was Jedi Master Windu, Plo-Koon, Jedi Knight Skywalker and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano.

"Master Yoda, it's the Sith, they are back!" Obi wan said with horror in his eyes.

"Master Kenobi, we already know the Sith are already back." Said Ahsoka.

"No this is different padawan, this is the Sith Emp-." He was cutoff when the ship was hit by something.

"What was that?!" Skywalker yelled.

_"General, we have multiple enemy soldiers inside the ship. They have the hangar, I repeat the have the hangar!" _yelled a clone over the comms.

"We have to get to the hangar and push them back." Said Mace Windu.

"Yes but great evil there is. Be cautious we should." Said Yoda. They all agreed and headed to the hangar. Once they reach a hallway leading to the hangar, they saw clones firing upon soldiers in what look to be similar to the clones' armor expect for the round helmet and the black color design. The Jedi sprung into action wiping out the black armored soldiers in matter of seconds.

"Trooper, how many are their in the hangar?" asked Plo-koon.

"Not much general but they brought in a large-looking droid. Thing wiped out two of our squads already." Said one of the clones.

"Understand. Get the rest of your troops and follow us." The clone agreed and the group went to the hanger. When they arrived the saw a larger droid that was similar to a droideka but more armored and gray. By the droid were more soldiers in the black armor but there were a couple soldiers in metal armor with black visors.

"So what the plan general?" asked one of the clones.

"Have you troops focus their fire on those soldiers. We'll handle the droid." Obi Wan said.

"Understood, sir." The clones moved behind a destroyed LAAT and fire upon the enemy soldiers. The troops in the metal armor took cover and return fire. The soldiers in black armor however took out assault cannon and stared firing small rockets at the troops. After a couple minutes of fighting the clones mange to take out all of the enemy soldiers and turn see how the Jedi were fairing against the unknown droid. They mange to cutoff out one of the three legs and an arm, Master Yoda mange to go behind it and stabbed through the head with his lightsaber.

"That wasn't so hard." Said Padawan Tano.

"I believe that was only the beginning." Said Master Windu. They look out of hangar; outside of the shielded hangar was an old Dynamic-class freighter. When it landed inside than hangar two figures stepped out of the ship. One of them had his hood pulled up covering most his face expect for an old mandalorian mask. The other figure how ever had his hood pulled down showing a Sith Pureblood. He was much taller than the other Sith Lord; his armor underneath his robes was mostly red with couple black details on it.

"I thought Sith Purebloods were extinct?" said Master Kenobi asked the other masters.

"I thought so too but apparently they are back now." Windu answered. The two Dark Lord stopped in front of the group of Jedi.

"Sith Lords you are but who?" said Master Yoda to the two dark lords.

"My name is Darth Vuldem and this is Darth Revan." Said the Pureblood before the Jedi could respond they were force pushed to the back of the hangar by the Pureblood.

"Me and Skywalker take care of the Pureblood. The rest you handle the other Sith." said Plo-Koon as he took out his own lightsaber and quickly the rest followed him into battle. The Pureblood pulled out a red double-bladed lightsaber and charged at Plo-Koon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Duel of Fates)**_

Skywalker and Plo-Koon were locked in a struggle with the Pureblood. The Pureblood forced pushed Skywalker back a couple feet away from the duel. Vuldem then started slashing away at Plo-Koon but the Jedi Master mange to hold up his guard for a bit in till Skywalker force pushed Vuldem to a wall. Vuldem quickly recovered and started heading back to the fight. The two Jedi warriors raised up their weapons to block the Pureblood attacks.

After couple heavy attacks from the Pureblood, Master Plo-Koon mange to use Skywalker as a distraction and beheaded the Pureblood.

"Now I see why they went extinct. Now lets see how our comrades are doing." Said the Jedi Master. Turned around to see the Padawan and the three masters locked in epic struggle against the so-called "Darth Revan". Revan mange to hit all three masters with one force lightning strike. Ahsoka mange to dodge the strike but was force pushed to the ground. Revan walked over to her down body and raised his purple colored lightsaber.

"Goodbye Jedi." He said as he swung it down upon the padawan but instead of killing her, he was forced pushed away from her. he looked up to see who done it and he saw the Jedi knight walking towards him with his lightsaber out.

_"My Lord, we just found out there are more enemy reinforcements on their way. I suggest we retreat and head back to Rakata Prime and gather up our forces." _Said the Admiral over the comms. The dark lord looked at the advancing Jedi and thought it was a good idea to retreat. He got up and walked to the Ebon Hawk. Once he got inside the ship he thought to himself 'Times have change since my rule over this galaxy but the Jedi will fall again once more'. The Ebon Hawk quickly departed from the Republic ship and headed to the Sith dreadnought.

"So the Sith Empire is back now." Said Master Plo-Koon

"Yes, must to report this to the galactic senate we shall. Grave danger everyone is in." said Master Yoda as he walked to the other Jedi Master's side.

"What do we do now?" Mace Windu asked the small green Jedi.

"Prepare out forces we shall. I will mediate find out more about this "Darth Revan"."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys first chapter of The Darkness is Reborn Again. Hope you like it leave your opinion on it and the next chapter will be out in a couple of weeks. Peace and May the force be with you.<strong>

**-Death Snake Signing out. **


	3. Chapter 2: Capture

**Welcome back, fellows of Revan or Revanites… Yeah lets stick with that. Anyways, thank to everyone who set his or her ideas for an apprentice and defiant thank you to the guy who wants me to put in Grievous. If you ever make an account for Fanfiction choose the name GrievousFan because that's what I'm calling you now. By the way I'm still taking apprentice ideas and spoiler ahead… HK-47 is going to be in this chapter and Bastila Shan's ghost might be making appearance soon. Also I might be breaking some Star Wars Universe rules by the way.**

* * *

><p>"That is outrageous! No such is even… Possible!" A male Twi'lek senator yelled at Master Yoda. Master Yoda had just announced about one of the Republic's fleets being engaged by Sith ships.<p>

"Senator, with all due respect. One of the Sith Lords was named Darth Revan." Said Padawan Tano and quickly half of the Senate became quiet including the Twi'Leks and Mandalorians.

"If what you are saying is true, then Mandalore is in danger." Duchess Satine of Mandalore.

"Please explain, Duchess. How is Mandalore in danger from this new threat?" asked Chancellor Palpatine. Everyone grew quiet as the Duchess started to speak.

"If there is anything a Mandalorian is afraid of its Revan. Everyone should at least know about the Mandalorian Wars and the death of Mandalore at hands of a Jedi knight who later became known as Darth Revan or to others as Emperor Revan of the Sith Empire. Many Mandalorians will serve him, even to their dying breath."

"And you believe your people will serve under him?" asked Master Windu.

"Master Jedi, Mandalore will fall victim to Revan's Empire and no one will be able to stop it. Not even the Jedi or the Republic's army."

"Statement: You are correct, Duchess. My master is willing to spare your life if you and your warriors if you join his empire." Said a robotic voice from the Senate Chamber. Everyone turned towards the voice and saw a brown lightly armored droid. He also had five metallic looking soldiers guarding him.

"H-h-how did they get in here?! GUARDS!" yelled a female human senator.

"Commentary: Shut it, meatbag! Now, Duchess if you would follow me and these other meatbags, I can take you to my master."

"And if she refuses?" asked Ahsoka. The droid turned toward Ahsoka and brought the Senate Pod over to the Jedi Padawan.

"Answer: If she's knows better, she wont refuse the offer." The droid stopped talking and started to study the Togruta.

"Sir, we have in coming message from the Leviathan." Said on of the soldiers.

"Play it, meatbag." The trooper followed the droid order and in couple seconds the Chamber was filled with a hologram of a hooded figure with a mask.

"By the force! I-I-its Darth Revan!" yelled the male Twi'lek. Everyone in the chamber started to whisper and gasp at the hologram figure until they were silence by his voice.

"Senators, Jedi, and Chancellor, it's a pleasure to finally acquaintances." Revan said while making mocking bow to everyone.

"What do you want Sith?!" shouted Skywalker.

"To say this to the Duchess her self. Duchess Satine of Mandalore, join the Sith Empire and our planet will have a seat in the Imperial Court. If you deny my request Mandalore will burn by its own ancestors. So what do you say, join the Empire or die?" the Duchess's eyes widen at his question.

"No, Mandalore will fight you Revan and your empire." She said out loud in pride.

"So be it. HK-47, capture the Duchess alive, the Leviathan is inbound to you location. Kill anyone who gets in the way." As soon he finished the hologram closed, the droid known as HK-47 and the Sith troopers pulled out their weapons. The Sith troopers started to fire upon the Jedi's pod as HK-47 brought theirs to the Duchess's. The Jedi pulled out their lightsabers and tried to block the blaster fire.

"Master, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked her master over the blaster fire.

"I don't know Snips, but we cant let that droid get the Duchess." he said to his padawan. As the Jedi warriors kept on fighting the troopers, HK mange to shoot a knock out dart in Duchess's neck. The droid turned around in time to see one of the troops die from a green lightsaber.

"Where's that ship when you need it?" said one of the troopers. HK ignored the trooper's comment and started to open fire on the Jedi padawan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Revan's POV<span>**

_The Leviathan II, The Crucible, and The Revenge currently in route to Coruscant_

_"And so it ends. As I somehow almost knew it must... in darkness." _Said a metallic voice from the beyond. I woke up with a bead of sweat coming down my forehead. 'I haven't heard that voice in a very long time' I thought to myself. I look out over my pitch-black room; I got up from my bed as my room lights turned on. I walked over to a small table that was at a corner of the room and what sat on it was a crystal with red matter on the bottom of it. I picked it up and started to open it with darkside energy.

When it opened, it started show Sith lord teachings and knowledge of galactic history, the history of Sith order, and many other things. I started to study on someone called Darth Sidious. The holocron told me, he called himself the Emperor of the Sith. Then it started tell me about the thought bomb, I closed the holocron and set it back on the table. I walked out of the room and headed to the bridge.

"My lord, we have just came out of hyperspace." Said Admiral Strata Vytuia as he finishes bowing.

"What's the status on our ground team?" I ask him.

"Hk-47 should be sending us the singal about now." Strata said and right on que the ship's hologram was projecting the Republic Senate. There were couple shocked faces and others didn't know what to do.

"Senators, Jedi, and Chancellor, it's a pleasure to finally acquaintances." I said while bowing to the hologram of the Senate Chamber.

"What do you want Sith?!" shouted one of the Jedi

"To say this to the Duchess her self. Duchess Satine of Mandalore, join the Sith Empire and our planet will have a seat in the Imperial Court. If you deny my request Mandalore will burn by its own ancestors. So what do you say, join the Empire or die?"

"No, Mandalore will fight you Revan and your empire." She finally spoke out.

"So be it. HK-47, capture the Duchess alive, the Leviathan is inbound to you location. Kill anyone who gets in the way." The hologram closed and I walked over to one of the ship's windows. Outside of the window were multiple Republic ships. "Admiral, you have permission to fire on the enemy but get the Leviathan close to the Senate building."

"Yes, my lord. Is their anything else you need done?" he asks.

"Yes, prepare a transport for departure and get the "collection" out." He nodded and gave orders to the crewmen. He sent three officers to get the "collection", she returned couple minutes later with five metal cases. They sat them down on the hologram table and opened them up. In each case was a different type or style of lightsaber. I grabbed my old Jedi lightsaber from the Mandalorian Wars.

"My lord, would you require the prototype poison?" Admiral Vytuia asked as he was holding a vial with a red liquid. "The tests showed on Darth Vuldem say it works a 100%."

"No, Admiral that wont be necessary." I said as I walked off the bridge to the hangar. Once I got to the hangar and saw fighters and bombers being launched. A group of Imperial marines walked over to me.

"My lord, your transport is prepped and at the ready." said one of the marines. I nodded to him and started to walk to a black transport. When I got inside I was met by the sight of four Sith Commandos and Imperial Assault Troops.

"Pilot, take us to the Republic Senate building and avoid the enemy fire." I shouted to the cockpit and after couple seconds the shuttle lifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go boys and girls, tell me what you think and also if you saw Episode 7 trailer tell me what you think of it. I think it's okay but I've been hearing rumors that Darth Revan is the main villain and the one with the crossgaurd lightsaber. Remember fav, follow, and review. Peace<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out.**


End file.
